kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Red Dress Girl
Red Dress Girl (also known as The Queen ''or ''Roundy) is one of the main characters in the BULLY series and THE QUEEN. series. She was a serial killer. She was the main antagonist in the BULLY series, but turned passive at the end of BULLY series, but turned into an antagonist since the start of THE QUEEN series. She turned passive again at the end of the same series. Her passive side remains for the most of the Kavra's franchise afterwards after learning for a happy life. Biography Early Life Rdg was a high school student. She would later meet Blue Boy whom she would begin dating. In “Bully” Rdg is seen at Victim Girl’s house in order to retract revenge for her dumping Blueboy. She takes a picture of her eating and obese build, before posting it online. The following day, Blueboy realises Victim burnt a dress wich Blueboy has bought costing 2000 robux. Furious, RDG appears at Victim’s house, under the pretense that she wishes a truce. After an uneasy sip of tea, she orders Blue Boy to murder Victim with a knife. Fortunately, a group of police guards appear before this can happen, and they arrest the two and send them to Jail. In jail, RDG is bullied by the guard who saved and marrried Victim. Going through much torture, RDG decides to escape. She confronts Unnamed Prisoner in order to lead a riot, though Prisoner explains that the people in the prison tend to be mean, useless or too aggressive. Their luck changes, however, when Noob enters the Jail as a new inmate, and secretly tosses RDG a knife before he is searched. RDG uses the knife to un-seal the lock and help release her friends, before capturing and torturing Victim’s husband. She then takes Victim’s Husband’s phone, and sends Victim a picture of her deceased husband. RDG then furiously enters a killing spree, in wich she openly murders the guards inhabiting the prison, before bombing it to kill the inmates and rushing off on a helicopter. Having escaped the prison, Unnamed prisoner decides to leave the grouo, much to Rdg’s dismay. Bacon then strays along, requesting the group to “team”. RDG replies by bullying bacon and robbing him, before taking his clothes and giving them to Noob, leading Bacon to run off crying. Blueboy, RDG and Noob decide to take education at their former school, where they are searched by guards. Despite the guards letting them go, Sia, suspicious of the trio, frames RDG hiding a knife in her locker. RDG then decides to dispose of Sia and her minions, and after an uneasy confrontation, invites the minion’s to her house. There, she sadistically poisons them with green tea. She then breaks their phones, breaks into Sia’s house and electorocutes Sia while she bathes. RDG decides to make plans on her revenge of Victim, unbeknownst to her Blueboy has fallen into an affair with Lavender. At lunch, she asks Blueboy if he still loves him, to wich Blueboy lies and replies he does. Noob then catches Labender and Blueboy together in the woods, where he shows RDG. Tearfully, RDG confronts a jealous Lavender at school, where she flatters her. She then invites Lavender to her house, and kills her. Angry at Blueboy for his betrayal, she decides to date him, where he is killed via poisonous cookies. RDG then kills the owner of the restaurant, before setting off with Noob to retrieve and break Victim. Victim, however, was previously alerted by Crybaby , who was Sia’s friend. When Noob and RDG appears at the house, Crybaby stabs and kills Noob, before mutilating RDG. Unnamed prisoner, who happened to stray by, attemts to save his friend though meets the same fate as Noob at the hands of Crybaby. On the verge of ending Rdg, she decides to let Victim execute her, though Victim, shocked at the torture, kills Crybaby instead. Both RDG and Victim serve their sentence, eventually becoming friends. They then live together. Becoming a Queen Rdg, having grown tired of living with Victim, tearfully poisons her, allowing her to resume her former state. She is then caught by a policeman, though on the verge of being caught, is confronted by Bacon. Bacon asks RDG if she’s willing to team, to wich RDG reluctantly says the latter. Bacon then teleports RDG, Policeman and himself to another kingdom of the Ottoman Empire, where Bacon ditches RDG and kills the police. Rdg is captured by some knights, and the King only claims that he will spare her if she becomes his betrothed, to wich RDG reluctantly Calum’s she will. At their wedding night, RDG is given a dagger by Fool, as well as a necklace. RDG then notices the king taking pleasure in his “Toy” Bianca. Enraged, RDG storms off. The king finds RDG sulking on s tower, where Rdg sadly apttepts to persuade the king to leave Bianca, though King refuses. RDG then stabs him through the chest, killing him and throwing his body off the tower, framing Bianca. She then asserts her leadership over the Kingdom. Bacon comes back to check on Rdg, though Rdg asks Bacon to resurrect Noob. Bacon does so, but unfortunately for RDG also resurrects her previous homicides, including BlueBoy, Victim, Lavender etc. Rdg infuriatedly imprisons Bacon, and hunts down the team. RDG tracks the team down in a church. There, she kidnaps Crybaby, though the rest of the team get away. Intent on destroying the team, RDG frees Bianca and orders her to attempt Blueboy’s and Lavender’s wedding, and mutilate Lavender. Bianca successfully carries this out, and Blueboy decides to divorce Lavender. RDG uses the opportunity to capture him. Though Noob suggests RDG marry him, RDG instead abuses him. Affter this, she goes down and abuses Crybaby. Bianca, Victim, and Lavender team up against RDG, and get the help of the Snow Queen. RDG is present at battle, where she uses her tactical mind to win, however, snow queen ressurects her guards. She then sieges the city, and interrogated RDG. RDG, however, reveals that she has an ancient weapon belongin to Snow Queen, and then poisons her whith Green Tea. As RDG smugly sits on the throne, The King appears, turning out to be alive. The King then has RDG arrested, and Bianca betrays the team and has them arrested as well. RDG is once more reunited whith Noob, and Bacon provides her whith a staff. RDG frees the orhers, before appearing to and killing the King, causing a federal explosion wich kills several guards, and uses a ban hammer to destroy Bianca. The group happily exit the kingdom, and RDG eventually marries Noob and rules her kingdom, while having a home in robloxia. In Bacons’s Adventures 10 years after the events of “Queen”, Rdg and Noob have a child, Noobetta. Bacon then arrives, intent on freeing his staff and asks for Rdg’s assistance. RDG reveals that she’s busy, and allows Noobetta to go with Bacon. Later, after realising that they are heading to the Wild Witch, RDG appears and interrogated her home, before freezing Witch, (though she doesn’t spot Noobetta and Bacon in a cage). Rdg is later present at The Last Guest’s wedding, and sides Roblox in the War Of Roblox, offering support through her troops. Appearance Rdg, hence the name, whears a Red Dress. She is also portrayed with a necklace, a locket, and recently a crown. Relationships Noob Noob is Red Dress Girl's best friend. They first became friends in BULLY -Part 2, after Noob gave her a knife to help escape prison. As of the events of THE QUEEN -Part 8, they are shown married and live together in Red Dress Girl's home. Blue Boy Blue boy and Red Dress Girl were shown to be dating since the first episode of Bully. After Noob showed Red Dress Girl Blue Boy and Lavender were dating, she broke up with him and killed him with poisoned cookies. They did remain friends at the end of THE QUzcbEEN Victim Girl At first, Red Dress Girl's relationship between the two were extremely bad, starting off with cyber bullying and insults, and then turning into homicide attempts. They were shown to be good friends after Victim Girl saved Red Dress Girl's life. They were shown to be living with each other at the end of the BULLY series, but their relationship ended after she poisoned her at the start of THE QUEEN series. They became friends again at the end of the same series after Red Dress girl saved her and all her friends from the dungeons, gaining her friendship again. Crybaby It was shown that Red Dress Girl was a bully against Crybaby in Kavra's music video of the same name. After Red Dress Girl killed her best friend, Lavender, Crybaby had the urge to kill her. Crybaby killed Noob in BULLY -Part 5 and kidnapped red Dress Girl in the same episode. It was revealed that Crybaby saw the insults Red Dress Girl had said about Victim Girl, and called the police in the first episode of Bully. Crybaby killed Red Dress Girl in Part 5 of THE QUEEN, but due to Red Dress Girl's necklace of immortality, Red Dress Girl came back to life. Red Dress Girl had froze Crybaby in the same episode of THE QUEEN, and freed her from the dungeon in the last episode, gaining her friendship. Sia They were enemies after Sia had accused her for being one of the escaped prisoners. She killed Sia's minions and her after electrocuting Sia in her bathtub with her boombox. Sia had put Red Dress Girl in a temporary coma after throwing her radio at her face. She was captured and put into the dungeons in THE QUEEN -Part 5. She was caught trying to escape, so Red Dress Girl demanded her guards throw them in jail. After the king thawed out of his ice, Red Dress Girl and the rest of her enemies were thrown into the dungeons. After Red Dress Girl broke out of her cell in the next episode, she freed Sia and the rest of her friends, gaining her friendship. Sia's Minions They were enemies after Sia had accused her for being one of the escaped prisoners. She killed Sia's minions and her after electrocuting Sia in her bathtub with her boombox. She was caught trying to escape, so Red Dress Girl demanded her guards throw them in jail. After the king thawed out of his ice, Red Dress Girl and the rest of her enemies were thrown into the dungeons. After Red Dress Girl broke out of her cell in the next episode, she freed Sia and the rest of her friends, gaining her friendship. Bacon Bacon it's the Red Dress Girl's best friend. Bacon helped Red Dress Girl do several things. Outfit links * Chestnut Bun * Red Dress * Woman Package Gallery Rdg 1st appearance.png|Red Dress Girl's first appearance. Sanity 0.png|Red Dress Girl after seemingly loosing her sanity at the prison. 0 sanity blue boy.png|Red Dress Girl seemingly lost her sanity after poisoning Blue Boy. Bald rdg.png|Bald Red Dress Girl and Victim Girl. Samo glava.png|Decapitated Red Dress Girl (but since she wore the Immortality Necklace, she came back to life). Help her.png|Red Dress Girl dying after her necklace being removed. Appearance episodes BULLY * BULLY - Part 1 (first appearance) * BULLY - Part 2 * BULLY - Part 3 * BULLY - Part 4 * BULLY - Part 5 (technically; it was really closer to a music video) * BULLY - Part 6 * BULLY - Part 7 THE QUEEN * THE QUEEN - Part 1 (reappearance) * THE QUEEN - Part 2 * THE QUEEN - Part 3 * THE QUEEN - Part 4 * THE QUEEN - Part 5 * THE QUEEN - Part 6 * THE QUEEN - Part 7 * THE QUEEN - Part 8 BACON'S ADVENTURE * BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 1 (reappearance) * BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 2 (flashback) * BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 5 (flashback) * BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 7 OLIVIA * OLIVIA - Part 6 (reappearance, flashback) Music Videos * Pacify Her (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) * Heathens Twenty One Pilots (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) * Cry Baby (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) * Tag You're It (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) * Pity Party (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) * BULLY - Part 5 Trivia *She killed sixteen people in total. *Her character became famous in some cases due to a psychotic nature of hers. *Red Dress Girl possibly has the sanity meter which, when emptied, drives her to immense strength and madness. This can be assumed from BULLY -Part 2, when her eyes glow red after taking a knife in her cell; and in BULLY -Part 5, a music video where she poisons Blue Boy and has red eyes of vengeance. **If this is true, Red Dress Girl may be compared to Yandere-chan (a.k.a. Ayano Aishi) from Yandere Simulator. *She almost tied with Bacon who had a total appearances than the other series. *Even though Red Dress Girl and Bacon Hair are friends, in Bacon's Adventure part 1, Red Dress Girl asked Bacon if he wanted some Green Tea with a scheme on her face. Everytime people drank Green Tea they got poisined. So Red Dress Girl might have tried to kill Bacon Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:BULLY Category:THE QUEEN Category:BACON'S ADVENTURE Category:OLIVIA Category:Pacify Her Category:Heathens Twenty One Pilots Category:Cry Baby Category:Villains